She's more than she looks
by deansgirl94
Summary: Dean meets a girl, and knows from the start she is like no one he has ever met before. The more he gets to know her the more dangerous she seems but he can't just let her go. Elena grew up a normal life and had her future planned out until she met Dean and Sam who changed everything and made her find out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Elena saw the panicked looked in Megan's eyes and turned to her friends.

-Maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean come on we didn't have to do this.-

-I know, but since I'm the president I'm making a few new rules, and this is one of them. –replied Alicia – Come on Megan were not gonna wait here all night!-

Elena turned back to watch as Megan walked into the lake and saw her shake from either cold or fear or both.

-You have to swim to the middle!- yelled Christina

Elena knew Megan hated the water and didn't know why being in this sorority was so important that she was willing to risk her life for it. The other girls would never accept her anyway because she didn't own a Benz or vacationed in Bora Bora. Finally she saw Megan start to swim back and hoped Alicia was satisfied and wouldn't make her do other stupid shit.

All of a sudden there was a shriek and Megan disappeared under the water.

-Megan! Megan! This isn't funny! – yelled Jamie as all the girls ran to the water but no one wanted to go in.

They stayed by the edge yelling her name for a good ten minutes before they heard rustling in the bushes to the side and saw Megan walking out.

-What the fuck! What is wrong with you! We thought you were dead!-

-Oh come on Alicia don't act like you weren't hoping for that when you sent me into the lake- Megan replied coldly and walked past the four girls to Jamie's car. What the fuck. Megan would never have spoken to Alicia like that and the way she walked was like she owned the world, while she was just a lousy poor freshman compared to senior spoiled brat Alicia. As Elena walked to the back seat of the Escalade she thought she saw Megan's usually blue eyes turn black but as soon as she opened the door they were back their normal baby blue.

A hot shower and a few shots of Grey Goose was all Elena needed to relax her enough to get into her bed and forget all about the almost drowning and Megan's black eyes. Jamie was out probably with one of her many boyfriends so Elena had the room all to herself. "Goodnight world" she thought to herself as she sank into her Ralph Lauren silk sheets and turned off the lights. But soon as Elena turned her head she saw a figure standing on the balcony staring straight at her.

-Ahh!- the light were back on within second but as soon as Elena turned back to the balcony the figure was gone. She ran up to the window and saw a petite figure in a red hoodie with a tiger on the back walking behind a tree and around the corner.

-Oh my God, Are you okay? I heard you scream from down the hall!- yelled Jamie as she burst into the room with messed up and hair and a visible hickey.

-Fine- Elena replied as she went back to her bed. There is no way Megan could have gotten on her balcony, and no way she could've jumped off. Rationalizing that it was the Grey Goose not Megan she was seeing Elena fell asleep pushing the whole thing out of her mind.

Two weeks later

-I can't believe the funeral was yesterday-

-I can't believe she drowned in her dorm room, I mean she wasn't even in the shower-

-Right did she like leave the shower to die in her bed?-

-Lisa your retarded, but look at it on the bright side – said Christine – now we have a spot open and Jamie's little sister can have it right? What do you think Elena? Elena!

-Hey! – Alicia had to hit Elena's shoulder to get her attention. – What's wrong with you?-

-My friend just drowned in her own bed! How bout that!- Elena snapped back and walked out of the kitchen

-What's up with her, its not as if someone actually important died- said Christine

Elena felt as if she ran for hours until someone finally caught up with her. She didn't want to deal with anyone. All she thought about how Megan could've drowned without any water around if she managed not to drown in the lake. And how stupid her sorority sisters were talking about Megan as if she wasn't even a human being. Sometimes Elena hated the way they were and the way she was because she was exactly like them. Elena couldn't remember the last time she cared about something besides shoes and partying. No wonder her parents preferred her sister.

-Hey you didn't hear me calling you?- asked Trey as he ran up next to her

-Sorry I wasn't paying attention- she slowed down and started walking as he came closer and put his muscled arm around her small shoulders.

-How are you holding up? You ok?-

Elena just nodded. No matter how hot Trey was he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now especially about this.

-I knew you and that chick were cool so I was just wondering-

-Yeah we were cool. Look I really have to go- Elena shrugged his arm of her shoulder and turned to walk away as Trey pulled her back into a hug that engulfed her completely.

-I know you may not want to talk about this but if there is anything you need you can come talk to me. You know that right?-

-Yeah I know thanks-

-So.. how bout I come over tonight and we can I don't know do something to get your mind of this.-

-Sure whatever Elena just wanted to be left alone.

-I miss you- he said as he kissed her forehead and turned to jog back to the football field.

Elena knew what she saw in Trey. He was gorgeous. Attractive face, tattoos, biceps, abs that all the girls swooned over. The fact that he was prospected number one pick for the draft was also a big reason but to Elena that didn't seem important anymore. For some reason all the time she thought about how simple her life should be Megan's black eyes flashed back into her mind and she knew that simple life wasn't what she really needed.

Megan's mom looked a mess. Elena didn't understand why Megan's family insisted on this reception. I guess Megan's parents wanted to see all these beautiful people in their house and think Megan was happy with her life and had amazing friends who cared about her. Elena really wished none of the family members walked by the girls while they were discussing how bad Megan looked in her baby pictures and how none of her cousins were attractive. After about a few more minutes Elena couldn't take it anymore and headed for the door.

-So tell me again how this girl died said Dean as he pulled up to a semi big house that was surrounded by expensive cars. His Impala clearly did not fit in.

-The cause of death was drowning but she was found in her dorm room that doesn't even have a shower in it.- replied Sam as he told Dean the story for what seemed like the fifth time

-No shower. Damn. Here I am thinking I live rough.- Dean parked his car in front of the neighbor's yard and pulled out his fake ID and badge. – Considering that these girls live without showers how much you want to bet there will be something scary behind that door.-

As soon as he raised his hand to knock, the door open and a young girl almost walked in to him. Something scary was the furthers thing from what he saw. The girl was beautiful. Tall and slender with bright green eyes and dark hair that fell in curls over her shoulders. She looked up at him and her lips formed a circle like she didn't know what to say. As close as she was Dean could smell her perfume and it was intoxication. Actually he wasn't sure if it was perfume or if she just smelled that good naturally.

-Can I help you- Elena said as she took a step back from the two boys. One was extremely tall with shaggy brown hair and a genuine cute face. The other guy was breathtaking. He was atleast 6 foot as well with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Something about the way he looked in the suit was intriguing. He seemed so out of his comfort zone in it but he still managed to pull it off.

-I'm detective Scott, this is detective Ross. Were investigating the death of Megan Fall.- said the taller one.

Elena took a quick look at their badges and something about them seemed off. –Now really isn't a good time. Megan's family had been through a lot and they already talked to the police.-

-Then maybe you can help us. You were a friend of hers right.-

-Sure but I can't tell you anything the police doesn't already know.-

-How bout you just go over it with me- said det. Ross as he walked down the driveway next to Elena giving her a sideways smile, which she knew must have gotten him lots of girls. – While my partner can go look over the crime scene.

Sam cleared his throat. But Dean just gave him a dismissive nod. For once Sam wished Dean would just focus on the job and not hit on the witnesses. Yes the girl was beautiful but they had a case to work and Dean was already distracted.

Soon as Sam was gone Dean turned to the girl. - So. You didn't even tell me your name-

-So, I'll tell you my name if you tell me your real one-

-Excuse me- Dean was shocked, this girl was clearly smart and he already knew she had attitude and could use it.

-You heard me-

-I am an FBI agent and you can't talk to me in this manner-

-Right and Im Cinderella. Now that we got that cleared up. What is it. – Elena looked him in the eyes- I promise I will still talk to you and I won't call the bureau to tell them you're pretending to be an agent.-

Dean looked back at her for a good moment. This girl was way different from what he expected just moment ago. She wasn't going to be just an easy lay. She was smarted than most girls he met, he could already see that. She also seemed honest and genuine. Dean trusted her promise even though he doesn't trust anyone. Hell he barely trusts his own brother.

-Dean- he said as he held out his hand

-Elena- she reached out and held his rough hand with her soft one.


	2. Chapter 2

-So that's it?- Dean asked while him and Elena strolled through the quiet park. Out of all the interviews he's done this one became his favorite. Talking to Elena was easy. He didn't have to pretend to be an agent for her to answer his questions and while he suspected she was holding something back, he also knew she wasn't lying.- Come on you know I'm not a real cop so you can tell me.-

Elena wrapped her arms around herself as a gust of wind blew by. Her black BCBG dress had the thinnest straps imaginable and it was starting to get cold. For a second she wondered how much warmer she would feel if Dean's arms were around her. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She had a boyfriend (kind of) beside Dean was a stranger who clearly wasn't going to stick around.

-Okay so you know how hazing is illegal right?- Elena looked up at Dean as he nodded at her- Well Alicia thinks it's a tradition and since Megan was a pledge she made her swim in the lake in the woods about two weeks ago. No one goes in that lake because the water is so dark you can't see anything and a few people have drowned their over the years. It didn't make the headlines because they were all drunk college kids but its still weird how two of them were on the swim team but drowned in the small lake. Anyway Megan had to swim to the middle and when she was coming back she disappeared under the water. We thought she drowned because we didn't she her come up for at least five minutes but then she walked out from the side and acted like nothing happened, like she was in complete control.-

-Did Megan act different after that?-

- I didn't talk to her much but she seemed more daring, and more of a bitch. I mean she snapped at Alicia the second she was out of the lake and she would never have done that before. And… your gonna think I'm crazy.-

-Try me- Dean put his hand on Elena's shoulder and quickly removed it noticing how good her bare skin felt under his fingers.

-I could've swore I saw her on my balcony that night but there was no way she could have gotten up there from the outside and then jumped off. – Elena hesitated- I was drinking, so that's probably all it was.-

-And how often do you see things, when you drink?- Dean asked and Elena had no answer to that. She just looked at him thankful he didn't think she was insane. The spot where they stopped was kind of romantic. They were surrounded by trees on one side with the sunset on the other. As the wind blew Elena's hair moved in her face and she lifted up her hand to move it away. "God she is beautiful" Dean thought. He reached up to push her hair away from her face and maybe just maybe touch her soft plump lips with his when her phone rang.

Elena sighed, she had an inkling as to what was about to happen and a part of her was sad it didn't. She checked the screen of her Iphone and saw Trey's name. "This must be a sign" she thought. –I should get this.- She turned away from Dean and answered the call.

Dean didn't know if the interruption was a good or a bad thing. He just met this girl but he felt more for her than he had for any of the girls he slept with. Well maybe with a few exceptions. But he hasn't even slept with her yet, and he had a feeling if he did, it wouldn't be a simple one night stand.

-I should head back. It's getting late- Elena walked back towards Dean, and he hated to hear her say that. He didn't want her to leave.

-Uhm I could give you a ride-

-No its okay, my friend is already on the way.- Dean noticed how she failed to mention the sex and he figured it was a guy coming to pick her up. Maybe even her boyfriend. Now that he thought about it he knew there was no way she is single. Just then he saw a black new Ferrari pull up as close as it could get without running through the grass. Elena looked at the car and then back to Dean.

-Sorry I wasn't much help-

-No, you helped- Dean smiled at her- Look if you think of anything else give me a call.- He handed her a business card and made sure his fingers brushed hers as she took it. Elena looked up at him for a second with those beautiful eyes and started to walk away. About half way to the car she turned around and waved. She got in the car without saying a word, and continued to look at Dean until Trey turned out of the park.


	3. Chapter 3

-So what do you think? Do you like it?- Trey asked for what seemed like the seventh time.

-Of course, I like it, its beautiful.- Sure the Cartier bracelet he just gave was pretty and probably cost a fortune but it's not like Elena didn't own other nice jewelry. They were sitting at Texas de Brazil, which was Elena's favorite restaurant, but right now she would rather be anywhere else. As much as Trey took her out and all the times they hooked up he still didn't want to put an official title on it. Before Elena hated it but now, she was fine with it because this meant if anything happened with Dean it wouldn't be cheating.

On the way back to the house Trey kept holding her hand and saying how much he wants her but Elena just wasn't feeling it at all. She used to love Trey, she wanted him at all hours of the day, probably more than he wanted her, but ever since she saw Megan's black eyes it all changed. As soon as they pulled up Trey started kissing her. He wasn't a bad kisser. His lips were soft, his hands felt good as he pulled her on top of him and ran his hands up her back tangling his fingers in her hair. He laid the seat back and kept exploring Elena's mouth with his tongue. She had to admit he was making her feel good, almost like the old times. Elena slid her hands under his shirt feeling the glorious abs she used to love to lick on and tease him with her tongue ring. Slowly she pulled his shirt over his head and placed her lips on his neck. Nibbling and sucking on his spot, getting low moans out of him. She had to admit she loved the feeling of being in control, knowing she is the one that makes him feel good, making him want her more and more with each kiss. Trey slipped the straps of her shoulders and started kissing from her collarbone to the top of her bra. Giving her the puppy eyes, begging for her to give him more. Elena was about to give in completely when all of a sudden Alicia ran up to the car almost smashing the window.

-Sex tape in the making!- she yelled pointing her camera light at them.

Elena could see the anger in Trey's eyes but deep down she was relieved. She got off Trey's lap and fixed her dress.

-You have practice in the morning- Elena leaned over, gave him a kiss, and quickly slipped out of the car before he could pull her back.

-Someone needs to teach that whore a lesson!- Trey yelled as he drove away, clearly still mad. Good thing Alicia was back in the house by then and couldn't hear him or it would be at least an hour long fight.

Elena hasn't been this excited for cheerleading practice in a while. Finally nobody would be talking about Megan and Elena could just dance. The only bad thing about practice was the fact that Alicia was on the team but at least she wasn't captain and probably never would be. It felt so good to stretch and just relax that Elena completely forgot about black eyes and thoughts about Dean she should not be having. Alicia went to stretch out by the bleachers and was almost invisible to the crowd, which was strange since she loved to show her skills of to the passing by athletes. Christina was also gone behind the construction and Elena decided to go get her before Jenna freaked out about her being late.

-Christina, Chrys- Elena called walking around the half-finished wall of whatever this was going to be. She saw Christina's form half hidden and started to walk towards her. That's when she notices a cloud of black smoke coming over the wall it seemed as if it had a mind of its own and headed straight for Christina.

-Chrys!- Elena yelled, but it was too late the smoke engulfed her, and then it just vanished. Elena ran over to her friend and grabbed her arm.

-Are you okay? What the hell was that?-

-What was what?-

-The smoke! Don't play dumb with me!-

-Haha honey I think you're the dumb one seeing smoke in the clear day. – Elena just looked at her in shock- Excuse me.-

Just then she heard a scream coming from the direction of the bleachers, where the smoke actually came from. Elena ran past Christina, who just stood there with a little smile on her face. It was a sickening sight. Alicia was lying in a pool of blood, her blond hair turned red and her clothes soaked. It seemed as if her whole body was soaked in it. All the girls and a few others were panicking and crying.

-Call an ambulance!- Someone yelled. But to Elena it was all moving in slow motion she watched the blood spilling from her friend's neck and then turned her head to see Christina standing to the scene, viewing it as if it was some form of entertainment. Elena turned and speechlessly walked back to her room. She didn't want to see Trey or Jamie, especially not Christina. She didn't want to talk to the police. She just wanted to get out of here. Go somewhere she knew she would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Sam ducked under the yellow tape and headed toward the body of a blond cheerleader. Her name was Alicia Rivers. Dean remembered Elena telling him it was this girl's idea to haze Megan. And now she was dead just like Megan.

-What is the cause of death?- Sam asked the middle aged sheriff currently in charge of the scene. He didn't even bother checking his badge. But then again Sam wasn't surprised as most of the deputies were paying more attention to cheerleaders in sports bras and yoga shorts standing behind the line and to Sam's annoyance Dean was starting to do the same.

-Her throat was slit without a knife.-

-Excuse me, but how is that possible?-

-You're the detective- replied the sheriff –You tell me.-

-Are you sure you just haven't found the weapon yet?-

- Look sir, I three girls telling me she was just standing there and then dropped to the ground and started bleeding. No one came near her. You can talk to them if you would like.-

-Alright!- Dean said eagerly as he walked towards the group of girls with Sam following him.

-So..- Dean spoke with a smirk on his face – I'm detective Ross, this is my partner. Which one of you can tell me what happened?-

All of the girls erupted at the same time about how it was the weirdest thing. Alicia was just standing there and then she fell. We thought she got a sun heat or something and then there was blood and we didn't know what to do. That was followed by a lot of Oh My Gods and How Sad, I Will Never Get Over It.

-Okay – Dean said as soon as girls calmed down- Did you see anyone acting suspicious or leaving the scene soon after it happened.

-No, but I mean Elena left like soon after, but she couldn't have done it she was nowhere near Alicia when it happened.-

-Elena was here?-

-Yeah, she was actually helping me stretch in the back when we heard screaming.-

-Where is she now?- asked Sam

-I don't know she just left.-

Sam and Dean walked through AOII house looking for Elena's room with Dean stealing looks at all the young girls passing by.

-Dude calm down- Sam hit him on the shoulder

-If you weren't such a fag you'd look too!- Dean snapped back

-Here is her room.-

Dean knocked on the door and half expected Elena to open it but instead he saw who he assumed was Elena's roommate. She was pretty with her straight black hair and brown almond shaped eyes, but she had nothing for Elena, besides she was way too short for Dean's taste.

-Who are you?- she asked and Sam could already sense the bitchiness in her tone.

-FBI- he said and flashed her his badge –We're looking for Elena Carter-

-Well she's not here- Jamie's tone softened as she took in Sam's appearance and decided him to be more than acceptable to get into her bed.

-Mind if we come in?- Dean asked

-Sure- Jamie stepped back but not too far, she made sure she was close enough for Sam to brush up against her. As Dean walked into the room he half wished that it was Elena that was inviting him here one night to see her, not that he would be walking into her pretending to be FBI while she was missing.

-Do you know where she could be?- Sam asked as he sat down in a chair and not on the bed next to Jamie.

-Nope, she wasn't hear when I got back.-

-You heard about Alicia's death right?-

-Yep, how sad- the girl replied not sounding sad at all –My name is Jamie by the way- she smiled in Sam's direction and he just nodded.

Before Sam asked anything else Jamie stood up to answer the pounding on the door. Trey walked in some basketball shorts and a USC football shirt.

-Ay you seen Elena, we was supposed to chill after practice but she ain't answering my texts-

-She's not here- Jamie stepped back and let him into the room

-Who's this?- he asked looking at Sam and Dean

-FBI- Dean stood up immediately not liking the guy. –Who are you?-

-Elena's boyfriend- Dean clenched his jaw at the sound of that. He knew she couldn't possibly be single but seeing this guy standing in front of him claiming her as his pissed him.

-Do you know where she could be?- Sam asked

-Nah, I wouldn't be looking for her if I did.-

-Some boyfriend you are.- Dean smirked

-You got a problem?-

-No he doesn't- Jamie stepped in between them and pushed Trey towards the door. – I'll stop by later.- Jamie gave him the most seductive look but he just nodded at her and stormed out. She knew he was her best friend's "not boyfriend" boyfriend, but honestly she didn't care. He was the hottest guy on campus and Elena clearly wasn't treating him right anymore or Jamie wouldn't be sneaking over to his room while Elena sleeps.

-Jamie look- Sam said walking over to her –Your Elena's roommate, you must know her better than anyone where would she go.

-I don't know… the only place she could go is home, but she never goes back there. Id say she got on a flight to Milan or something.-

-Do you know where she lives?- Sam asked, and Jamie wrote down the address as well as her own number.

-I'll go check this out and you stay here and figure out this whole sliced throat with no knife deal.- Dean said as he headed for his car

-Why do I have to stay here?-

-Because I'll be too distracted- Dean smirked and got in his car

-You better hope she didn't get on that flight to Milan!- Sam yelled after him.


End file.
